Botanical classification: Zantedeschia sprengeri. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Romeoxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Romeoxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Romeoxe2x80x99 was discovered in 1996 and chosen from a selection of seedling tubers of unknown parentage in Maungaturoto, New Zealand. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Romeoxe2x80x99 by tissue culture was performed in 1997 in Auckland, New Zealand. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Romeoxe2x80x99 which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. xe2x80x98Romeoxe2x80x99 has a different shaped leaf with fewer leaf maculations than xe2x80x98Majestic Redxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Pink Persuasionxe2x80x99 (unpatented);
2. xe2x80x98Romeoxe2x80x99 is taller than xe2x80x98Majestic Redxe2x80x99 (unpatented);
3. xe2x80x98Romeoxe2x80x99 is more burgundy red than xe2x80x98Dominiquexe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Chiantixe2x80x99 (unpatented), and xe2x80x98Carmine Redxe2x80x99 (unpatented); and
4. xe2x80x98Romeoxe2x80x99 is taller with a larger spathe than xe2x80x98Neon Armourxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Garnet Glowxe2x80x99 (unpatented).